


vulnerable

by gwencelot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: Magnus is no stranger to the lure of lust.





	

Magnus is no stranger to the lure of lust.

 

In his early years it had practically ruled his life; he was insatiable and immortal, and it was a dangerous combination. Parties and partners had left him exposed, and Camille had taken the opportunity to drive him further away from meaningful encounters.

 

When he meets Alec for the first time, brooding and closed off and terribly handsome, he thinks, _oh, I could be in trouble_.

 

* * *

 

They circle each other like prey; Magnus wants to sink his teeth in. It has never been this difficult for him, and he wonders if it’s worth it.

 

Alec is just one in several billion. And he’s a Shadowhunter. Magnus could have anyone he wants, but - he _wants_. It’s more than he’s felt in a century.

 

* * *

 

He’d forgotten what it was like to kiss without purpose.

 

When Alec leans in, it is not with agenda or expectations. When their lips meet, sometimes, that’s all it is.

 

“I got you something,” Alec says when they part, a secretive smile on his lips. He holds out a bag.

 

Magnus stares. “Me?” He clears his throat, trying to keep his voice steady.

 

It’s a small charm, something cheap, but Magnus holds it carefully, fingers tracing the intricate black lines embedded in silky red fabric. He thinks about all the other gifts he’s gotten in his lifetime, and he tucks it away in a drawer, a reminder.

 

* * *

 

Alec touches him gently, like he’s precious - like he will break.

 

Magnus thinks he just might.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up cold.

 

The familiar feeling of disappointment bubbles in his chest, rising to lump in his throat. Magnus turns his face to his pillow, breathing deeply, steady.

 

There’s a noise from the doorway. Magnus startles, bolting up and getting himself tangled in the sheets. Not his most graceful moment. Alec is leaning there, arms crossed, a flicker of amusement on his face.

 

“You’re here,” Magnus says dumbly. Alec comes over, leaning down to cup the warlock’s face in his hand.

 

“I never left.”

 

* * *

 

When Alec falls back asleep, Magnus pulls the small charm out. He places it on the table beside the bed, looking at it in the dim morning light.

 

He thinks, _maybe this time_.


End file.
